


《用九柑仔店（上）》

by Tender04



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tender04/pseuds/Tender04
Summary: MP,AU,HE竹马x竹马乡村的故事中国背景用中文名小百科：柑仔店：台语，湾湾早期杂货铺的通称注：文中部分梗取自电视剧《用九柑仔店》
Relationships: Mean Phiravich Attachitsataporn/Plan Rathavit Kijworalak





	《用九柑仔店（上）》

01

夏天的傍晚，日头已经落至海潮乡西面的山。可气温还是没有降下来多少，走在路上，热气会从地面往上涌，然后顺着宽大的袖口和裤管包裹遍全身。

好热，林乐杰想。而后干脆抓紧书包背带，小跑起来，让跑步带起来的风吹去恼人的热气，吹干额前已经汗湿的头发。

林乐杰今年七岁，是海潮乡小学一年级的学生。此刻他刚放学，和小伙伴们在岔路口道别后，正小跑着回家，怕跑慢了下一秒就被热化，还怕赶不上新一集的动画。

谢玉芬拎着大包小包回到家的时候，发现林乐杰搬了一张小板凳，坐在电视机前聚精会神地看《葫芦兄弟》。他脖子微微向前倾，坐得极近。电视正好演到大娃斗蛇精的地方，气氛紧张，托着下巴的手都不由握紧。

这么认真，怪不得都不知道自己回来了。

“乐乐，你坐远点看。”她开声提醒，接着拎起刚买回来的菜进了厨房。

小朋友听到自己的名字哦了一声，不过没挪位，眼睛也没离开过屏幕。过不多久，他听到他妈的声音从满是炒菜嗞啦声的厨房里传出来：

“乐乐，你帮妈妈去洪爷爷那买瓶酱油回来好不好？”

02

洪爷爷的柑仔店，是林乐杰最喜欢待的地方。那里有桶装的棒棒糖和饼，还有吃不完的雪糕和旺旺碎冰冰。只不过这次不能久留，他得掐时间赶回去看下集预告。

接过零钱，刚一只脚踏过门槛准备跑回家，他就看见了那辆熟悉的灰蓝色的汽车。它沿着砂石路驶来，最终停在了柑仔店门口。

林乐杰认得这辆车，甚至知道下一秒会就会有一对夫妻从车上下来，然后打开后门，从后座抱出来一个抱着哆啦A梦的小孩。他们是洪爷爷的家人，每年春节的时候，会驱车从另一座城市赶回来。

总是这样的。洪爷爷的家人，总是和这一辆车和车的轰鸣声一起出现。只不过现在好像还没到春节。

这次的情况似乎和林乐杰想象的不一样——那个男孩下车之后，就一直抱着女人的大腿不放，哭着说我不要，我要跟你们一起走。和他拼命扣紧双手的动作相反，女人在尽力把男孩从她腿上扒下来：“爸爸妈妈要去工作了，小逸留在这里陪阿公好不好？”

“我不要。”越说越委屈，眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，呜咽变成哭喊最后变成嚎啕大哭。

林乐杰站在一旁一直看着，心都跟着揪了起来，可也不知道该作何反应。最后还是因为听到他妈在喊他名字，才想起得赶紧把酱油送回家。

回到家的林乐杰一反常态，晚饭只扒拉了两口就放下筷子，电视播到最喜欢的动画也没有闻声就从房间里跑出来。

谢玉芬以为儿子是身体不舒服。招呼着他过来身边，用手摸了摸他的额头，又对比了一下自己的。并没有发现异常。

“妈妈。”她听见儿子开口，“洪爷爷家的小朋友他爸爸妈妈是不要他了吗？”

“怎么这么问？”她一时有些摸不着头脑。

“他爸爸妈妈去工作了，没有带他一起去。妈妈，那个小朋友他哭得好伤心。”他小声说。

谢玉芬至此才心下了然，接着安慰眼前这个会关心别的小朋友的小天使：“叔叔阿姨可能是因为工作太忙，没时间照顾他，才没有把他带到身边。”

“那乐乐要不要试试和他做朋友，安慰一下他。这样，说不定他就不会那么伤心了呢？”

“好！”

03

“天逸，别坐地上太久，地上凉，会感冒的。”老人坐在柜台后面，视线范围正好覆盖到门廊的右侧台阶，能看到小孙子抱着玩偶坐在台阶上，眼睛始终盯着不远处的岔路口，不用说，是在等着他爸的车，等着被接回家。

可希望注定是要落空的。洪天逸等了一天，没有等到想等的人，连车子的影子都没有。倒是看到陆续有放学的学生和结束一天劳作的大人从他眼前经过。

海潮乡很小，统共就一百多户人家，邻里关系和谐融洽。每个人在经过柑仔店的时候，都会跟他阿公打招呼。也有看到他就问他阿公：“洪伯，这小孩天逸哦？他回来这边啦？”的长辈。

洪天逸还是抱着玩偶固执地坐在门口，心情却早已从早上的坚信爸爸会返回来，变成了满腔的委屈和愤怒。

“你是在等你爸爸妈妈吗？”头顶突然飘来奶声奶气的声音。

是一个背着书包留着西瓜头的小哥哥，他正背光站在自己跟前。

小孩初到陌生环境，敏感又极其防备心。他没有应。

“你是爸爸妈妈不在，所以觉得害怕对不对？”他说，“我把这个送给你好不好？”

他看见他把一个四驱车模型的纸盒子递到他面前。

不过，里面装的并不是想象中的玩具车，而是一张张透明的卡通贴纸，有葫芦娃、孙悟空、奥特曼，甚至还有哪吒。

“这是我吃了好多泡泡糖才收集起来的。”他解释起来，“我妈妈说，觉得害怕的时候，就想象葫芦娃和孙悟空他们会在我身边保护我。” 

“偷偷跟你说哦， 每次我妈妈去上夜班的时候，我都会贴一个在手上，这样就不会害怕了。”

说着，又把盒子从洪天逸手里拿过来，翻找一番：“我帮你贴啊，你要葫芦娃，孙悟空还是奥特曼？”

刚换环境的小孩敏感又极具防备心，但只要他感觉被接纳，能交到朋友。最终适应新环境，也只是时间问题。

04

大人们总觉得小孩忘性大，不记事。这一定程度上是对的。

只过了一个多星期，洪天逸就在和小伙伴的玩闹里忘记了要找妈妈。他总是坐在门口那张长凳上，小腿一晃一晃地等他的乐乐哥哥从学校放学。晚饭前的这段时间，两个人就在柑仔店门前的空地上踢足球。

不过，等来的也不只有林乐杰。他的阿公在海潮乡开的杂货店叫——用九柑仔店。这里除了卖小孩子最喜欢的零食，大人们需要的杂货，还会卖乡亲们种的新鲜蔬菜和水果。那些叔叔伯伯和婶婶们会把水果和农作物从树上田里采摘下来，然后用三轮车载到用九，放在门前的木货架和旁边的塑料筐子里卖。

他也会去帮忙。一般他就站在车旁边，双手接过伯伯们递过来的圆白菜，然后迈着小短腿哒哒哒地送到货架前。

洪天逸曾经问过他阿公：“阿公，为什么要叫用九柑仔店？”*

阿公告诉他：“就是我们日常生活里要用的东西，我们店里十项里就有九项

“那阿公，为什么我们不叫用十呢？”他又追问。

“用十，用十就太满了。要是用九，刚刚好，店名叫用九，就是表示可以开永久。如果来我们这里买东西的人，能用得长长久久。”

那时候洪天逸六岁，第一次学会“永久”和“长长久久”这些词。那时的他，生活简单，平顺而无波澜。今天能见到的人，明天还能见到。今天能去的地方，也会一直在那里。

他想，阿公的“永远”是这一家杂货铺，那他的“永远”，应该就是有他阿公，有他爸爸妈妈，有他的乐乐哥哥，有海潮乡的生活。

六岁孩子眼里的世界，来去也就是他眼睛所能看到的一切。六岁孩子眼中的永远，也就是眼下重复的一天又一天而已。

05

人在过得顺的时候，总会产生一种错觉，以为生活至此会照着心中所想推进发展，想象的未来会到来。可再平静的水面底下也可能藏着漩涡，它会让当下混乱，也会让未来模糊。 

总之，当除春节外，平时不会出现的父母突然出现在他面前，说打算让接他去城里上高中的时候，他是混乱的。他想起来前几天跟林乐杰约好要去看他比赛，想起来阿公说过几天招牌得重描，他不在阿公就得爬梯。他的思绪甚至飘到多年前那个苦等无果的下午。他想，也许他的父母不该这样随意决定来去。

所以，一向乖顺听话的洪天逸发火了。他冲着桌对面的父母喊：“我哪都不去，我就要在这里。”随后起身离席，任身后的人怎么叫，都没有回头。

最后还是林乐杰找到的他。急坏的家人半夜敲开了林乐杰的家门，他找遍了他俩常去的几个地方，然后把他带了回家。

林乐杰找到他时候，洪天抬头看他的表情有些复杂——夹杂着委屈、愤怒还有不解。一路上他都在想着自己是要打趣他说你下周可看不到你乐哥在绿茵场上的飒爽英姿了，还是该认真劝他要听话。

可看看他的表情，再加上自己心情同样不怎么轻松。总之，两个人一路上什么都没说。

洪天逸一家走的那天，林乐杰和洪爷爷一起站在店门口送他们。他看着洪天逸爸妈忙碌地往后备箱里塞行李，洪天逸一个人一言不发地坐在车后座。

林乐杰突然想到，这样的场景他其实很熟悉。因为很多年前，洪天逸便是坐着这辆车出现在海潮乡，出现在他面前的。只不过，这一次他是要坐着这辆车离开。更吊诡的是，自己在场景中的角色和多年前并无两样。他依旧是站在一旁，心跟着揪着，却不知作何反应。

他只能看着这辆载着洪天逸出现的熟悉的灰蓝色的车，又载着他消失在岔路口。

tbc

*这段对白出自电视剧《用九柑仔店》。


End file.
